


Pie

by trashy_kai



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashy_kai/pseuds/trashy_kai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas tells Dean he never ate pie Dean decides to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for Irenesposts on tumblr. I hope you like it!! ^.^

Living in the bunker made things easier for Dean. He would wake early every day, go for a run outside, cook some breakfast for himself, Sam, Kevin and Cas and go search for some cases that they could entertain themselves with.

One day, Cas went out to do shopping for them, and when he came back he helped Dean organizing everything in its cabinet. Soon, Dean realized Cas hadn't brought a pie with him.

"Hey, Cas… No pie?" He asked simply.

Castiel gave out a sigh and looked at Dean.

"I'm sorry Dean. I asked the cashier, but he said they were out of pies."

Dean nodded, pouting slightly.

"I don't understand why you like pies so much… But then again, I never ate one…" Castiel rambled.

Upon hearing his words, Dean interrupted Cas.

"-Wait! You never ate  _pie_?! Dude! Where have you been?!" He asked, trying to understand how someone could  _not_ have tasted that slice of heaven before.

"I was in Heaven, then back on Earth…" Castiel thought for a few seconds. "Heaven, Earth, Heaven, Earth... And then there was the time I went to get you from Hell… Left you here, Heaven… Then it was a bit of going up there and come back here… Then I was in Purgatory with you… Heaven, Earth, Heaven, Earth... I think I've been at both at the same? It's kind of a blur..."

At that point, Dean couldn't take it anymore. He started laughing as loudly as his voice let him. Castiel frowned and tilted his head in confusion.

"What's so funny, Dean? I do not understand."

Dean smiled fondly at Cas.

"Don't ever change." Once again, Dean felt that the ex-Angel was the most adorable being in the entire Universe and he wouldn't want Castiel to change for anything.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Castiel asked with the frown still in his face.

"That's because I don't want you to change, 'k?" Dean asked though he didn't want to let his true intentions out in the open. "But don't worry. You'll taste the sweet flavor of pie soon enough."

Castiel nodded, not really understanding Dean. But Cas didn't need to understand him, he just needed to trust Dean. And that was something he always did.

"Ok." Castiel replied.

If anyone asked Cas why Dean called him five hours later, Castiel would have answered ' _I have no idea._ '

Cas walked out of his room.

"Where are you Dean?" The bunker was a big place and he didn't want to search every room to find Dean.

"In the kitchen!" Dean answered.

Cas walked calmly to the kitchen. As soon as he reached the hallway that was closest to the kitchen, a sweet scent made his mouth water. Following the smell, Cas got himself inside the kitchen in no time.

"Yes, Dean…" Castiel said, searching for what could possibly be the thing that smelled that good.

Dean looked at him with a knowing smile.

"Come over here." Dean called.

As demanded, Castiel walked over to Dean. Dean had a plate with something in it and though he wasn't sure what it was, it smelled fantastic.

"What is  _that_ , Dean?" Castiel asked, his eyes never leaving the plate.

Dean chuckled.

"You'll find out soon enough." Dean grabbed a fork from the table in front of him and placed a bit of pie in the fork. When Castiel tried to take the fork and feed himself, Dean slapped his hand and fed him himself. "Open your mouth and close your eyes."

Castiel followed Dean's instructions and only closed his mouth when he felt something inside his mouth.

Castiel's tongue licked the fork clean and enjoyed every bit of pie he had in his mouth, trying to keep the flavor in his mouth forever. When he swallowed his food Cas opened his eyes and found Dean looking at him, with his eyes glinting and a wide smile in his lips.

"So… What do you think?" Dean asked.

"It's delicious!" Castiel replied, as his lips quirked up in a smile.

"I told you! What do you think it was?" Dean knew for sure Castiel didn't know what he had just tasted, but he asked anyway.

"I don't know… But it's really good!" Castiel said. Finally noticing the mess the kitchen was, a thought came to Cas. "Did you cook this yourself?"

Dean blushed slightly –and if anyone asked, he would deny it– and nodded.

"What is it?" Castiel asked.

It only took him one word, and everything made sense to Cas.

"Pie."

The reason why Dean loved pie so much wasn't just because his mother used to make pie for him… It was also because of the fantastic flavor it had, he amazing scent that made his mouth water.

"Thank you Dean." Castiel said as he gave Dean a warm smile.

"Any time, Cas." Dean replied.

Looking at Cas's face, Dean noticed a bit of pie that was near his upper lip, and without thinking, Dean moved his face forward and kissed Castiel's lips and licked it away from Castiel's face.

None of them noticed Sam entering the kitchen.

"I knew it!" Dean jumped when he heard his brother's voice in the kitchen's door.

"Sammy… You really need to learn how to knock." Dean told him, a blush covering his face - but he didn't regret it for a second...

Castiel was a bit shocked with the kiss but quickly got over it and smiled.

"Come on, Dean. He probably came here because of the smell too." Castiel told him, giving both brothers a fond smile.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please let me know!


End file.
